Secrets From SHIELD
by Dicknugget
Summary: Before the avengers started living in S.H.I.E.LD it was nearly impossible to tell that a certain Black Widow was dating a Captain, but now they are all living in S.H.I.E.L.D and since they go in every day, it has been getting harder and harder to hide their love for eachother. How will they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first ever fanfiction and I'm a crap writer soPLEASE be nice and tell me how I did. Btw I am doing the second chapter already so WAIT.**

Before the avengers started living in S.H.I. it was nearly impossible to tell that a certain Black Widow was dating a Captain, but now they are all living in shield and since they go in every day, it has been getting harder and harder to hide their love for eachother. How will they do it?

Natasha:

this is Nick Fury was giving another one of his boring lectures to all the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Usually, Natasha would've just skipped it but that would take away the opportunity to stare at her hunky super soldier for like 52 years ( 52 years in Natasha's opinion it was actually 30 minutes )

When the- whatever it was- was over she grabbed Steve by the arm and , when no one was looking, walked with him to the nearest closet.

" Hey Stevie," Nat said lovingly," I've missed you so much we've barely been able to talk." Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and replied'" Hey Nat, I've missed you too. I-I've got no missions tonight do you want to go on a date tonight?" Steve knew it was a stupid question to ask but he was raised with manners especially towards 'dames'

" I would love to Stevie, but won't anyone suspect anything?" Steve laughed then spoke," I doubt the famous black widow would get caught."

" Point taken, I'll see you tonight at 7"

After a 3 minute make out session they both got on to continue their work because, this still was a work place.

Steve:

Steve couldn't wait for tonight, sure they'd been on many dates before but, hell, everytime he looked at her he fell in love again. Whilst Steve was lost in thought, Agent Murray tapped the Captain on the shoulder

"Listen, er, Captain, go on a date- WAIT! No I mean please can you go on a date with me tonight?" Steve was shocked but then answered,

" I cannot sorry I, have plans with some... Friends."

And with that, the captain walked away, leaving a rather confused and upset agent Murray.


	2. The date

Steve felt pretty bad for what he did but it's not as if he could tell her about him and Nat. For a long time Steve had been debating whether to tell Nat about Agent Murray but then decided, it can wait.

At exactly 7 Nat showed up on his door wearing black skinny jeans with a plain white t- shirt and a red leather jacket.

" Hey darling, stunning as always I see." Steve complimented and the one and only black widow blushed as she stepped inside his 'apartment',

" Thank you my Captain," she pulled him into a kiss," so what are we doing tonight?" Steve laughed and then began to explain," well I thought we could eat this dinner I made then maybe we could watch a movie?"

Natasha nodded then they began to eat the grilled quail that Steve had made ( it was heavenly according to Natasha). All through the night they conversed when eventually Steve left and came back with a barrel

" what's that?," Natasha asked genuinely confused.

" Thor gave me this, it's Asgardian alcohol yet I can get drunk with it. I don't know how but I wanted to try it with you?" Natasha grinned, " I'm all for it... I would love to see what drunk Steve Rodgers is like." She said with a mischevious grin.

- 9:15pm-

By now, Natasha and Steve were undeniably drunk and for one of the few times in their lives, they both weren't worrying about anything.

"Okay, okay," Natasha spoke whilst giggling," I've gotta game. Why don't we play d-dares?"

"Okay Nat, you dare me come on," Steve Slurred," I'm not afraid"

Natasha thought for a minute then slurred,

" I dare you to, in your Captain America costume walk up to Colson and say," Natasha couldn't finish her sentence because she was laughing to hard," okay and say ' You're my biggest fan so that means I'm your biggest fan' in a seductive voice" This even has Steve laughing until he spoke,

" NAT! That's barely a challenge! Give me something else to do as well!"

Natasha looked offended for a moment then decided, " FINE! Do that and," Natasha smirked," KISS HIM"

It took Steve and Natasha ten minutes to find Agent Colson. When they found him Nat hide round the corner whilst Steve said what Nat had told him to say.

" Thank you Captain, I guess but I don't get what you mean? What are you tryi-"

Steve kissed Colson and then ran off leaving him confused.

"Alright I did it now your dare, I dare you to give any FEMALE agent a lap dance" Steve smirked as he was quite impressed with his dare.

After a few moments of them giggling and hiding Natasha made up her mind "I choose Agent Murray because I think she's one of the only ones up" Steve nodded completely forgetting about what occurred earlier.

Eventually Nat did the dare then ran away to Steve but agent Murray followed her and recorded what she heard them saying. Also, if that wasn't bad enough she had gotten a photo of them making out.

- THE NEXT MORNING -

They woke up next to eachother in Steve's bed, both with headaches ( Natasha's worse than Steve's because she was not a super soldier ).

It was only 6 am so Nat decided it would be wise to sneak off to her apartment in case anybody was suspicious. When she got back to her apartment just before she fell asleep, there was a note on the floor which read

' I know your secrets'

Nat decided to leave it alone and check with Steve later in the day.

When it was 9am Natasha had to shower and went to start her work day. Slowly, everything was coming back to her and then she finally remembered the kiss and the lap dance she gave agent Murray," god today is going to be awkward." She thought to herself.

Since Steve had no missions, he decided to text Nat about last night:

DID I KISS COLSON? Xx

'DID I GIVE AGENT MURRAY A LAP DANCE?!xx'

Today is going to be awkward. Crap Colson just looked at me weirdly and he's coming towards me WHAT DO I DO NAT HELP ME?! Xx

' nah you're on your own I've got a angry agent looking RIGHT at me. Meet at lunch and say what happened? Xx'

Sure thing, meet me in my room. Xx

TO BE CONTINUED...

Again I apologise for my bad writing oops.


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG GUYS IBWATCHED THE AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON TRAILER AND IT IS SO INTENSE OMFG. Enjoy this chapter!**_

_Steve:_

Steve put down his phone and looked up to see Colson stood right in front of him,

" Hello, Steve. Are you okay did **you** bang your head last night, if you remember what happened?" Colson said a bit concerned.

"Haha I remember slightly Colson, but I was drunk."

Colson l looked unconvinced because of the fact that captain America COULDNT get drunk due to his amazingly fast metabolism.

" I'm telling the truth, Thor gave me some Asgardian alcohol and it worked on me somehow." Steve persuaded him.

" I see, don't worry. I won't tell anyone what happened." Whilst Colson walked away Steve let a sigh of relief.

_Natasha:_

All morning, Nat had been desperately trying to avoid Agent Murray. She had been successful until the agent shoved her into a closer and spoke,

" Why the hell did you do what you did last night!" Murray angrily whispered.

"Erm, I'm so so sorry I was drunk with a friend and-" Natasha was going to finish her sentence when Murray cut her off,

"Steve. And I know you guys are more than friends," Murray pulled out her phone to show the picture she had taken of them kissing watching Natasha's face turn to shock," you can't deny it what kind of friends do that?!"

" listen, for starters we were VERY drunk, we are good friends, you could even call us best friends that's why we were hanging out as well. Also everybody knows that we, especially myself, have no time for relationships." Having said that Natasha left the closet and since it was lunch made her way to Steve's apartment.

- at Steve's apartment-

Both of them shared their stories of what happened whilst Steve made them some sandwiches.

" I've got something to confess," Steve started," the other day agent Murray asked me out on a date and I have a feeling she might again."

" just as long as you say no then I guess"

" always." Is what Steve said before pulling her into a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

At night, all the avengers (apart from Bruce)were sat in the main room when Thor spoke,

"America of captain, did the Asgardian brew work for you?" Thor bellowed.

"Yes it did thank you Thor." The other avengers ( apart from Natasha) looked confused so Steve stated," Thor gave me some Asgardian alcohol that I can get drunk with"

"Cool, hey guys, let's play truth or dare"Tony spoke with a mischievous grin."

When tony had said that Steve looked at Natasha next to him and smiled remembering the night before.

"Okay... Natasha, truth or dare?" Tony asked.

"Oh what the hell. Truth."

"If you were to date one guy here who would it be?"

"Umm," Natasha pretended to think but really she knew her answer," Steve because Clint's my friend, you and Bruce are taken. I would never choose you though." Natasha laughed as she said this. Tony looked mockingly hurt.

Everyone expected Steve to blush but his face stayed its normal shade.

"Okay, Clint. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, you pick good ones."

"Sit on Thor's lap for the whole game."

"Natttttttttt" Clint whined as he sat on Thor's lap

Everyone had their laugh for a few minutes as Clint tried to explain to Thor why he was on his lap.

"Okay captain you're up." Clint spoke

"Dare."

"I dare you to bring out the alcohol so we can all get drunk."

After a few minutes Steve returned with the barrel and they all began to drink.

"Thor, truth or dare?"

" TRUTH." Thor shouted.

"Who do you hate the most in this room?"

"BARTON BECAUSE HE IS ON MY LAP"

Clint pretended to be hurt by that as they all drank some more.

Tony's turn:

"I pick dare I ain't afraid."

After a minute Thor finally spoke," I dare you to walk in to the room with the new agents in naked and say 'BEHOLD MY MAN OF IRON'." Everyone was laughing so hard they almost pissed themselves. Finally, Tony did it and Jarvis recorded the reaction of the agents.

"The next one, Nat, is the last one because my favourite movie is on TV!"

Nat's turn:

"Okay Tony I pick dare then."

" I dare you to give Steve a lap dance for five minutes."

"SERIOUSLY TONY!?'

"It's not like we are gonna be looking THE DARK KNIGHT IS ON Sky movies!" Everyone else groaned and left so it was just Tony with Steve and Natasha behind him.

Tony began timing five minutes and turned around to watch the movie as Nat placed herself on Steve's lap,

"Steve there's something I want to tell you, I love you."

Nat spoke quietly so no one else could hear them.

"I love you too Nat. So much" Steve replied. Neither of them had drunk anything so they actually meant it.

-After five minutes-

"Okay redhead your time is up!" Tony spoke

They all turned around to see Natasha and Steve making out very intensely. Eventually they stopped,

"Umm. Err," Nat began," I can explain..."

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Tony questioned.

"OKAY FINE!" Nat looked at Steve for approval, he nodded," we've been going out for the past year. It's kinda a secret so don't tell anyone." Nat said in a serious tone.

"I won't but can I just say I totally ship you guys!" Tony said in a fan girly tone," but now I want to watch batman kick ass so either leave or watch it with me."

That said, Steve and Nat both returned to Steve's room and began making out again.

"Nat, say you love me again."

" I love you Steve"

They began undressing eachother when Steve asked her if she was sure that she wanted to do this,

" I've been sure for a long time Captain."

Now he had her approval, he carried her to his bed, where they had the best night either of them have ever had.


End file.
